Kentaru Hyūga
Kentaru Hyūga is a character based on Michael Poblete's likeness. 'Summary' Kentaru is an Einherjar that was originally a shinobi of''' Konohagakure. He was absorbed by Kimea Ashtala Valkyrie and became her Knight. '''Personality Kentaru is a quiet and cautious individual. It took a long while before Sinichi, Kyouske, Shinjiru and the rest of their team won his trust. He is fiercely loyal to his comrades and would do anything in his full capability to aid them during battles. He likes to crack jokes from time to time, and would sometimes tease Corina and Verlin for amusement. He is deeply in-love with his Valkyrie, Kimea Ashtala, and would obey her command without a second thought, as he fully trusts her decisions. Not knowing where Kimea is in Midgard stresses him at times and would often cause him to make mistakes or lose interest all together when creating plans for their missions, in which case, Kyouske then takes over in battle preparations. His cautious nature is the sole reason for his habit of putting temporary contract seals on every object he encounters whenever he can. Often, during operations where they need to enter any part of Niffleheim, he would always insist of going-in first, checking the hostile area prior to Summoning his team to start their mission. 'Background Story' Kentaru Hyūga is part of the Hyūga clan, a mighty clan within Konohagakure. He is considered a rare talent by his family and the hyūga elders and was elected to be part of a special shinobi response group under the direct control of the Hokage, a group that will be considered higher in terms of ranking than the special shinobi squad known as ANBU. He together with 3 other shinobis were trained and was directly supervised by the Hokage, being taught various “Kinjutsus”, techniques with secrets not normally shared with anyone in the village but the Hokage himself. Kentaru was particularly interested in learning a series of special summoning techiniques, some are used to summon other shimobis (or any individual) that would be marked by a special seal somewhere in their body or clothing, and some are used to summon weapons and/or various objects. He also learned a few sealing techniques from the Hokage, including the famous sealing technique used to seal the Kyuubi within a shinobi that would become a well known hero in Konohagakure’s history. 'Einherjar Ressurection' Kentaru died during an assault by a group of Arancars attacking Konoha. The Arancars created a Garganta close to the village to capture women and stranded angels disguised as ordinary citizens in the village. Kentaru Hyūga, Sinichi Uchiha, Kyousuke Shimabaru and Shinjiro Ogami, also known as the “''Four Watchers of Konohagakure”, were the first to defend the village, but were killed effortlessly by the Arancars. Kentaru, unable to accept his sudden death and his inability to protect the village, slowly started to change into a Hollow, along with his teammates. As their soul screams out in pain due to their transformation, they were heard by the newly appointed Valkyrie, Kimea Ashtala. Kimea was quick to slow the process of Hollofication and returned some sanity to Kentaru’s soul temporarily. She then introduced herself to Kentaru (who was mesmerized by the beautiful battle maiden) and told him about her mission to collect souls of brave and noble warriors to serve Valhalla as Einherjars. Kentaru, still confused about the situation that is unfolding before him, asked Kimea where he is and what happened to him, to which she replied that he is in limbo, already dead and is slowly turning into the very creatures that snuff the life out of his mortal coils, unless he accepts her offer to become her Knight , her very first Einherjar. Kimea then finds the souls of Kentaru’s other companions, Sinichi, Kyousuke and Shinjiru and upon asking if they wanted to join her as well, to which they promptly agreed, absorbed their souls and swiftly travelled back to the mortal plane towards Konoha. She then immediately materialized the four shinobis to fight the Arancars that was still terrorizing the village. The four shinobis together with their Valkyrie was able to defeat the Arancars and after saying farewell to their village, their souls returned within Kimea who then flew off in search of more brave souls of warriors to recruit. 'Combat Efficiency' ''*** Information here is now obsolete *** Kentaru is the weakest among the Jimel Einherjar Team. He has limited amount of Chakra (About 40% less than Sinichi, the strongest combatant in their team) and has a long recovery time. His stamina is slightly above average however, and can fight his opponents in close combat using Jūkenpō ''(柔拳法, Gentle Fist Style), the Hyūga clan's taijutsu that compliments their Bloodline Limit; the Byakugan to target their enemy's tenketsu, effectively sealing their opponent's Chakra. He was also able to learn and process Nen, specifically, the Nen of Enhancement. Kentaru then created his skill ''Nen Treads and Nen Scalpel which, if used together with his Byakugan, enables him to perform surgeries. He can operate and aid wounded teammates, use his Byakugan to enable him to see through his patient's body when performing surgery, stitch their open wounds, and use his Medical ninjutsu to rapidly replenish lost blood, revitalize skin cells and increase healing rate, all in as little as 5 mins. His exceptional medical ninjutsu and Nen Enhanced healing proves valuable to his teammates. Kentaru is also a gifted tactician, able to utilize his teammate's unique abilities and create complex strategies in the heat of battle. His exceptional ability to think quickly and come up with counter-attacks against their enemies made him the leader of his team. With his Zettaiteki Byakugan, he has a bird's eye view of the battlefield, enabling him to plan ambushes or traps. Kentaru's ability to use the Summoning Technique on his allies also granted him the ability to summon anyone of his Einherjar team members, or anyone that he places with either a temporary contract seal, or an actual permanent contract seal. He can use the technique both as a utility skill and as an offensive one as well, enabling him to summon escaping enemies close to his side, which then falls inside his Jūkenpō range. He can also swap teammates with an inanimate object of the same or greater weight, this enables him to aid a teammate who's in a pinch by swapping places with a boulder or a wall that Kentaru previously placed a contract seal with. Kentaru has a unique passive ability that grants him more power with every Einherjar he meets and befriend, an ability that Olden noticed during the Sherry Mae the "Maiden of Time" story arc. Olden called the passive ability, "Comrade Link Time", an ability that automatically activates and enables Kentaru to "borrow" Chakra from his teammates when he needs it the most. Being one of the 6th Hokage's personal Shinobi response team, Kentaru learned how to use Rasengan. He was also able to apply his lightning Chakra and like his fellow Watchers of Konoha, was able to create his own unique skill he calls Raigeki. He forms a Chakra sphere embued with his lightning Chakra, creating a lightning sphere, which he then throws toward his enemies. The sphere explodes upon impact, creating deadly lightning arcs around the impact point, electricuting those unfortunate enough to be in range. If he so chooses, he can also absorb the lightning sphere, endowing his body with pure lightning Chakra that enables him to move at blinding speeds. His use of Raigeki earned him the title; White Lightning. 'Arsenal' Kentaru's known skills, techniques and abilities are listed below: *Bloodline Limit Doujutsu (or "Eye Technique"), "Byakugan" and its fabled secondary form, "Zettaiteki Byakugan". *Kentaru mastered his clan's Taijutsu art, Jūkenpō ''and other advanced skills related to it, like the ''24-Palm Rotation. ''Through the use of his own Lightning element, he was able to create Taijutsu techniques such as ''Shock Pulse, ''a technique that is of the B ranking that paralyzes his opponents instead of dealing damage, and ''Lightning Shotgun, ''a short-ranged attack that disperses Ligtning chakra from his palms in rapid successions that immobilizes his targets in a cone infront of him. *Kentaru mastered the ''Rasengan. ''He was also able to apply his Lightning chakra to it, creating the Ninjutsu art; ''Raigeki. Raigeki is both a utility technique (he may choose to absorb the Lightning Sphere and embue his flux body with the qualities of the Lightning element) and an offensive technique that is an SS rank in terms of difficulty. *Kentaru can perform surgery through the use of his Conjurer/Enhancement Nen ability; Nen Threads and Nen Scalpel. With the use of the Enhancement type of Nen he learned from Olden, he dramatically improved his medical Ninjutsu. *The following basic Ninjutsus: Summoning Technique, Reverse Summoning Technique, Object Swap Summoning Technique, Level 1: Flying Thunder God contract seals (solo, unaided). *The basic close-quarters combat art known as Gun-kata, ''wherein Kentaru uses his dual Blitz pistols in a hand-to-hand type of combat that compliments his "Byakugan" ability. *Kentaru learned a basic form of swordsmanship through an unknown instructor that enables him to utilize his sword; The ''Green Destiny, ''one of Konoha's ''Seven Treasures. *Kentaru learned a myriad of forbidden techniques and the well-known sealing technique, the Shiki Fūjin ''or ''Dead Demon Consuming technique. *Kentaru has a unique passive ability that Olden called "Comrade Link Time", an ability that hastens Kentaru's chakra recovery when his comrades are nearby. 'Trivia' *Kentaru is a Hyūga clan member, but unlike his clanmates, his hair is colored silver and is very short and spikey, opposed to the usual black and very long hair. *The creator of the fanfiction is where Kentaru's likeness was based from, Michael Poblete... *...and Krishta is based on the likeless of the creator's real life sister, Meliza Poblete. *Kentaru and his Midgard Reckoning sister, Krishta, are the only Hyūgas in the fanfiction that has reached the 2nd level of Byakugan; Zettaiteki Byakugan. *Zettaiteki Byakugan is a fan-made secondary level of the Byakugan that comes from the Japanese words zettai, ''meaning "absolute", and ''teki, meaning ''"rival or opponent". *Kentaru's "''Comrade Link Time" is an ability that was originally based from Persona game's "Social Links" ability of the main characters in the series. 'Quotes' *(To Corina) "...right now, it is hard to swallow what I am trying to telling you, believe me when I say I know how you feel. But yes, you are an Angel, and is one of the most powerful ones I've met in my life. I just hope we can wake your celestial side up in time..." *(To the newly awakened Kenji) "Ready to go back to work, pal?." *(To Azura) "Throw me over the barrier. Think of me as your baseball, and then just do it..." *(To Nathaniel) "...everyone of us did something bad in our past, but that shouldn't be the reason of whatever it is you think you should be NOW." *(To Harron) "...aight Sheriff, let's get ourselves some bad guys to beat up." *(To Lee) "You may not think that I got what it takes to lead this team, actually I do not care what you think about me and what ever happened during the Pandemonium crisis. If defeating you will make you realize that I am just as despirate in ending this problem as you are, then so be it..." *(To Mitsuga) "...come at me! I'll take you on!..." *(To Verlin) "We could really use someone with your expertise in the long run." *(To Mariel) "So you were already awake this whole time?!... The heck..." *(To Karel Valkyrie) "We needed you... Like, yesterday... No, a year ago." *(To the Arancar assaulters in Jimel University) "You are given a chance to return to Hueco Mundo. If you get past that barrier I surrounded you with, then we will have to strike you down." *(To his team) "We've won the battle, but we've yet to win the war..." *(To Kenji) "Shred anything that makes a sudden movement, Ken..." *(To Sinichi) "Do not worry about me. I should be more worried at what you might do if I die here..." *(To Sinichi before dying) "...Valhalla has nothing to do with what happened here, you and the others must find the real ones pulling the strings. It is an honor to die... surrounded by the most talented warriors I have been fortunate enough to have served Valhalla with. 'Til we all meet again..." Category:Characters